Love Is In THe Air
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Just another typical love fanfic.WHen there is nothing to do at the while, our gundam characters take a break and go on a date. SetsunaXNena & SajiXLouise. Also include shonen ai: LOckonXAllelujah & shoujo ai: ChristinaXLiu Mei.This my first 00 fanfic.


**_LOVE IS IN THE AIR_**

The Celestial Being members were off for that day. Nothing much had happened since the Gundam Throne Meisters first entered the battlefield. Just a normal day out there, as if nothing had happened to the current state of the world.

Back in Japan…

"Aiyoh! Setsuna, hurry up, will ya?" exclaimed Nena from afar as she reached the park. There were a few people around there so the scene was kinda quiet.

"Coming, coming." Setsuna walked up to her, with his usual attitude flashed out again.

"Come on, Setsuna. It's a very nice day today, so let's enjoy it all the way up together." She couldn't wait for him so she went back down the path and quickly cuddled his arm, imitating the situation of a lovely couple.

"All the way up? Don't tell me you want to go to the Orbital Elevator today?" Setsuna put on a weird face as soon as she cuddled his arm.

"I didn't mean that. I mean we should go touring around in our Gundams." She grinned at him.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he became annoyed.

"Just joking." She looked straight at his face. "Fooled you."

"You're weird. And you're always that happy-go-lucky I see."

"I guess that's how I always been. Even Michael's sometimes said that to me." She smiled.

"Umae…" Setsuna held back his words, looking at her expression at that time, before looking up at the sky. "Marina, how is it going over there?" he thought back about the princess of Azadistan all of a sudden.

"Say, since we're at the park right now, how about we go and have some ice-cream together?" Nena held him tighter.

"Ice-cream?"

"Mmmm. Don't you feel it's really romantic if we eat ice-cream together at the park right now? After that, we can go have fun at the amusement park together. That's what I mean all the way up." She grinned at him.

"I…."

"Well?"

"Alright. As you wish."

"Yeah! Well, then what are you waiting for? Go buy them. Show me your love to me! And I want chocolate strawberry together mixed to perfection!" she exclaimed and let go of her grip at him. "Oh my icy!"

"Aii." Setsuna let out a sigh before walking towards a nearby ice-cream store to buy them while Nena went to a bench not far from there and sat on it, waiting for Setsuna to return with her ice-cream. "Love is….?" Thought Setsuna, as he waited for the ice-cream man to fill their cones up.

Nena's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Johann? He he. Guess what? I'm with Setsuna right now. We're out on a date together here, so don't worry about me. And you don't have to wait for me to come home. "I'll be out the whole day."

"What the shit??!!! She's with that brat?" she could hear Michael exclaiming at the other end. "When I get my hands on him…!"

"Sorry to disturb you, Nena. Till then, good luck. You better be okay by the end of it." said Johann on the other end.

"Oi, aniki!! Why are you helping her…?" before she could hear Michael yelling some more, Johann ended the call.

"That's was a total non-stop action from them. Hee hee hee." Nena giggled, and then looked at the time. It was already 3 pm in the evening, somewhere in the year 2308 AD. Setsuna was still at the ice-cream store.

"Oiii, Setsuna!!! Hurry up! I'm getting all nerved up here!!" she waved her hand at him.

…………………………….

"My, my, they sure work all the way up just to go out together, don't they?" said Lockon Stratos, who was watching them from behind a tree not far from them. His hand was holding someone else's hand that was standing next to him: Allelujah Haptism.

"Are you sure it's ok to watch them like this, Lockon?" Allelujah went closer to him.

"Relax; we're just having a look at them for a while." Lockon turned back at him. "After all, we're also here to have our own fun." He held his hand up at his chin.

"Oh, Lockon…" Allelujah looked straight at him. The two of them hid back behind the tree, with Setsuna or Nena realizing their presence.

"Well, you really love it, don't you?" asked Lockon, as his hand wiped past his cheek. "Just the two of us?"

"You know I already my feelings for you, Lockon." Replied Allelujah as he held his hands at Lockon's shoulders. "Ever since we first met together as Gundam Meisters. I'll do anything to remain with you."

"I know, I know." He replied. Then he closed his eyes and planted his lips at Allelujah's lips.

"Lockon…" Allelujah closed his eyes as well and let himself indulged in that moment. They remained like that for quite some time. Soon Allelujah hugged him closer and tighter. Lockon folded his hands on his shoulders as well.

"I don't want this moment to vanish just like that. If only the war can be ended now, and then we don't have to be afraid of getting killed in battle." thought Allelujah as he opened back his eyes.

"I know. I'll protect you no matter what happen. After all, I'm the sniping expert. I won't let anyone get that close to you. I can understand it." Lockon looked at him, as if he knew what Allelujah was thinking just now.

"Oh, Lockon…" Allelujah wiped the tears that nearly flowed out of his eyes, trying to stay as calm and cute as he can.

"Now that's better." said Lockon. "Enjoy it while you still can."

"I know. Ah… quick! Down!" he pushed Lockon down into the bushes before bending himself down as well, as Setsuna and Nena walked pass the bushes with their ice-cream. They waited for some time, before they got back up.

"Fuh, that was close." Allelujah wiped his forehead. "We nearly spoiled their own party."

"Sounds like our own party's not good enough." Lockon sneered at him before holding his hand up to his cheek again.

"Oh, Lockon." Allelujah leaned near him, right in front of him. Lockon held his in his cuddle.

Well, at least their love story went on without any other disturbance….

Far at another corner….

"It's really a nice day today for us to go out together. The sun is really good today, don't you think, Mei-chan?" Christina Siera hopped down the path, followed by Wang Liu Mei.

"I guess you're right. It doesn't seem to be rain at all today."

"Then we should go have fun together today."

"I agree with you today." She closed her eyes and caressed her long hair at the back.

"That easy?" she went back to her and stared straight at her face. "I know Hong Long is hiding somewhere near here. He's only gonna stop the two of us from having fun together. No privacy at all." She made a face like a sulking kid.

"Daijoubu. I told him that I want to be with only you today, and I told him to stay at home and take care of the rest of things. He'll only come when I call him, so it's really just the two of us today." She adjusted the bottom part of her Cheongsam and looked up into the sky.

"For real? Oh my god! Then it's really just the two of us now! I really love you more than any other people!" she gave her a big hug and kissed her at her lips.

"There we go…" Liu Mei thought, as she closed her eyes letting Christina did what she wanted. Then, they hugged each other tightly.

"By the way…." Liu Mei finally let go of her. "Let's go back to where we are."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I say…."

"Hmmm….?

"We go and have fun at the amusement park first!"

"Huh?" Liu Mei was a little confused.

"What else do you think? We're on a date, remember? So we should go to the amusement park first. Isn't that what a couple should always do when they go out together?" Christina leaned at her shoulder, trying to act cute.

"You're just that playful." Liu Mei smiled, and kissed her on her head. "But I guess once in a while is okay, since you've been working hard for quite some time now. You really deserved a break for the time being." She placed her hand over her head.

"Oh, really? Yahoo!!! We're going to the park! I love you, Mei-chan!!!" she gave her another kiss "Chhhuuuuu!!!"

"Oh my, oh my." thought Liu Mei again.

And they went down to the amusement park, holding their hands side by side. Christina was smiling to herself throughout the whole journey, while Liu Mei kept a normal expression like usual.

"Before we go any further…" Liu Mei said all of a sudden as they were getting close to the entrance gate.

"Huh? What now, Mei-chan?" Christina was puzzled.

"We should get some food first." Liu Mei smiled back.

"Oh…!!!" Christina acted as if she was so surprised with that. "Yeah!!! You sure knew how to think about food at this time!" she grinned at her.

"Well, not really." She replied as she held her hand up at her face. "I know about food because…" her face went closer to hers. Christina's heart beat faster once more.

"At this time?" she thought. Liu Mei's lips went closer to hers.

"It's because Sumeragi-san always told me about your eating habits." She spoke.

"Errrr?"

"Fool ya." Liu Mei moved back and winked her eye at her.

"My, my. You sure did that out of my life. Sumeragi-san told you everything?"

"Who knows? You're not always there with me when I'm with Sumeragi-san."

"Hee hee, my mistake." Christina rubbed the back of her head. "Any way, what do you want to eat? I'll go get them." She started walking away from her without waiting for her reply.

"I don't mind if you want ice-cream." Liu Mei waved out at her. Christina heard her, and waved back as she sped down the other end to the food corner, eager to get something to eat.

"My, my. She sure is a big appetizer like Sumeragi-san said." She rubbed her cheek and smiled. Just then her hand phone rang.

"Nie hao." She answered it. "Oh, Feldt-san. Yeah, everything's fine here. Don't worry about us, I'm just on a date with her. Hong Long's not around with me today so it's just the two of us. Yeah, got it. Send my regards to Sumeragi-san. Ok, see ya later." She kept her phone and walked towards a nearby tree waiting for Christina to return. She didn't noticed that Setsuna and Nena were walking hand in hand together at the other end towards the amusement park. Nena was all happy go lucky, but not Setsuna, still with his usual attitude.

By the lake…..

Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy were sitting together on a bench near the lake, having a look at the lake view, together with their very own date there. They sat quite close, leaning against each other.

"Finally we have a day off to be together like this." Louie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but is it ok, we just have all the day like this?" Saji looked at her, as he took out some chocolate from the bag pack.

"Hey, you should realize that this is our moment together, not even mama can stop us today. So I want to be with you the whole day today." She hugged him at his side. "By the way, I like the ring you gave me."

"I'm glad you like it."

"There!" she held up her left hand with the ring at her finger. "I love you!!!" she gave him a big kiss on his cheek. Saji blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Huh? What's that red face for? Ha ha ha! We're on a date ok? Don't worry about the other people around. We just have the chance to do it today!" she hugged him again as she took the chocolate from him and popped it into her mouth.

"Yeah. So what else do we want to do today?" Saji rubbed his neck as he reached out for another chocolate.

"We should go to the amusement park later." She grinned. "But first I think we should go on the boat first."

"Well…"

"Can we, my dear Saji?" she instantly showed the cuter side of her face.

"Errr….. okay. Wait, you mean…now?"

"Of course now! Then when? Let's go!!!" she became all excited. She rushed up and pulled Saji down with her, as he struggled to keep the items back into his bag pack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow it down."

"Hurry up, or others will get the boats first!" she hurried down the path and waved at him.

"Coming, coming." Saji grabbed his bag pack and ran towards her. She moved again, and Saji had to go after her like playing tag.


End file.
